


studying

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, a fun lil competition, more under the table shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Sayaka ‘helps’ Kyoko with her studying.





	studying

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back when i was in school and never posted it but recently found it again and thought it’d be fun to post now. hope you like it! 
> 
> also yes i totally used my textbook for reference

There were many perks to having a criminal justice majoring girlfriend, the biggest thing being able to ask a random legal question out of the blue and getting a quick response back, in what Sayaka jokingly called ’legalese’, from Kyoko. She had studied long into some nights, and was top of her class because of all her hard work. She had only one class left before she was due to graduate from university, but it was proving to be her hardest yet. 

Every day she came home with her hand written notes and heavy books, heading straight for the table to begin her studies, refusing to take a break until she could barely keep her eyes open, no matter how many times Sayaka had told her not to do that. She would study for hours on end, and because of this would usually go to bed fairly early, leaving Sayaka to stay up much later, alone, and usually bored as she listened to Kyoko lightly snoring besides her in bed. 

Recently though she had discovered the wonderful world of online videos, so began spending her time laying with her laptop in bed and headphones in her ears to not disturb her girlfriend. This went well for a while, until she discovered the...stranger side of the video website.

Instead of seeing endless cat and funny videos, Sayaka began seeing clips of stranger things. A Japanese game show where people had to bite everything in a little room and determine which thing was chocolate. Ten hour video loops of songs that got annoying after thirty seconds. But the weirdest videos she discovered had to have been the short clips of a competition where girls had to try to keep themselves steady and composed as long as they could while reading from random notes or books, while under the table, another girl pleasured them and tried to make them reach climax. 

Sayaka watched in amusement as the girls read from their textbooks, voices increasing as their obvious climaxes got closer, eventually giving into the pleasures. It was only after marathoning five or so of these videos that a certain idea creeped into Sayaka’s head, and turning her head to look at her sleeping girlfriend, a mischievous grin broke over her face. 

She suddenly couldn’t wait for Kyoko to get home from class tomorrow.

* * *

The idea having been rattling around in her head all day, almost as soon as Kyoko was home and had all her class notes and textbook spread out on the dining room table, Sayaka was on her. 

“Hey, how about doing something different today and reading your notes out loud to me to study?” Sayaka asked, leaning over the chair and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders.

Kyoko thought about the request for a moment before nodding. “That sounds interesting, but why?” Kyoko replied, turning her head to kiss Sayaka’s cheek. 

“I just want to help you study, is all,” Sayaka said, unwrapping herself and pulling the chair next to Kyoko out, sitting on the edge of it. Kyoko turned to Sayaka, bringing a hand up to lower her reading glasses a bit.

“Sayaka, what are you up to?” Kyoko asked, looking over the frames of her glasses. Sayaka held up her hands innocently.

“I really just want to help!” Sayaka replied, and Kyoko seemed to accept this, pushing her glasses back up.

“Well, okay. Thank you.” 

She looked back down to her book, pointing at the passage she’d been reading. “Today’s chapter is all about how to collate crime data, and...Sayaka, what are you doing?”

Kyoko paused her short explanation when she saw Sayaka slide off her chair and under the table, quickly crawling up to Kyoko. She sat back in her chair and Sayaka looked up at her from between her legs, now with a not so innocent grin on her face.

“I saw this video last night and I want to try something. Let’s see how long you can read to me without losing it, if you know what I mean.” 

Kyoko thought a moment (especially at the implications), before nodding. “I’m not sure what kind of videos you’ve been watching, but I think I can accept that particular challenge.”

Nodding back, Sayaka brought her hands up and began sliding her hands up Kyoko’s thighs, pushing her skirt up a bit. Kyoko sat up a bit to assist Sayaka in undressing herself, reaching for her panties and tugging them down without much trouble. Kyoko then sat back in her chair a bit, presenting herself to Sayaka, before reaching for her notes. Sayaka licked her lips and brought her head down between Kyoko’s now spread legs. 

“Alright, so—” she was again cut off, gasping as Sayaka dove right for her without any teasing or warning. “That doesn’t count, I haven’t even started yet!” 

Sayaka pulled back with a huff. “Oh, fine.”

“Now then, ’Statistics can be a mathematical evaluation of crime patterns that focuses on probability and relationships...’”

Sayaka dove in again, making Kyoko’s voice only waver slightly at the feeling of Sayaka’s tongue on her. 

“‘Types of crime patterns can be of geographic concentration or specific location, and recurring M.O.’s. The goal is to gather data... _ ’ _ ’

Honestly Sayaka couldn’t care less about what she was listening to, at least for the time being, as she worked on gently teasing Kyoko, causing the girl to straighten her back a little bit as Sayaka went a step further and began letting out little moans as she licked Kyoko’s little nub. 

“’Once there is reason to believe that an individual is responsible for a specific or recurring M.O. patterns, it is called a crime series. A crime series is always a crime pattern.’”

It was at the end of this sentence that Sayaka realized how into her notes Kyoko was (that realization when she didn’t hear her voice wavering), so she quickly formulated a new plan of attack, abandoning the slow, gentle approach she’d been using. Upping the speed of her tongue on Kyoko’s pleasure center, Sayaka was pleased to hear one of Kyoko’s hands gently slap the table, although her voice remained steady on reading the notes. 

“’A-analyzing data for targets: target profile analysis is prepared in an attempt to identify likely targets, which can be structures, vehicles, or establishments. Target profiling can help crime prevention in many ways.’”

There was a slight pause at the sound of papers being shifted before Kyoko began again, clearing her throat. Sayaka had another idea and briefly pulled her mouth away from Kyoko’s now slick nethers, before bringing her hand up. She gently slid her pointer finger into Kyoko, causing the girl to pause a moment and clear her throat. Sayaka scowled, wanting to speak up that that was not allowed, but she let Kyoko continue, only because she wanted to take her all the way to her orgasm.

It was taking all of Kyoko’s concentration to not give in to the way Sayaka was pleasuring her, so she focused hard on the next section of notes, even as Sayaka leaned in and began eating her out again.

“’D-Data analysis to prevent crime is called forecasting, and it’s used to predict future criminal events; what/when/where/how past crimes were committed in tandem with suspect M.O., the analyst may be able to predict the time, date or l-location.’” 

Sayaka’s internal grin came back at Kyoko’s stutter when she added a second finger, beginning to pump them in and out of Kyoko’s wet entrance. With her free hand on Kyoko’s thigh, she felt her muscles tense at this new, faster treatment. Kyoko cleared her throat again, before starting once more.

“’O-often many reasons why predictions d-don’t work is because the data is only as g-good as you are using.’ M-moving on to data analysis to identify suspects.”

Sayaka increased the speed in which her fingers pumped into Kyoko, causing her girlfriend to stutter some more words as her inevitable orgasm approached. The confirmation neared as Kyoko’s legs wrapped around Sayaka’s head, bringing her even closer to her nether regions, but she kept on reading her notes, though her reading suddenly sped up a bit, possibly since she was now so close. 

“’Crime/suspect correlation process: this is used before an arrest is made; you have crimes where you’re trying to locate a responsible suspect. The analysis pulls KOF files, M.O. files, SMT files, and suspect and v-vehicle files.’” 

Moving her pumping fingers at a slight angle and beginning to swirl her tongue over Kyoko’s clit, Kyoko’s legs clenched harder around Sayaka’s head as she finally lost herself to the pleasure.

“’Data analysis for case match—’ oh, Sayaka!” 

Sayaka continued her assault on Kyoko as she heard the papers rustling again, before Kyoko let out a loud moan, riding out her orgasm. Her inner walls clenched around Sayaka’s fingers as she came, and a few whispered instances of Sayaka’s name left her mouth as Kyoko had an unusually long orgasm. 

Once it was over, she let her breath out and looked down to Sayaka under the table, who gently pulled her fingers out and brought them to her mouth, taking her time to lick the slick, lingering juices from there as Kyoko watched her, letting out a little sigh at the act. 

“You always taste so sweet,” Sayaka commented, licking her lips once all the juice was off. She pulled away from Kyoko and climbed out from under the table, coming up to stand by her still panting girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend once again, leaning in, her hair falling and tickling Kyoko’s flushed cheeks. 

“Well, I won,” she said, too sweetly for what she had just been doing to her. “So what’s my prize?”

“Well, it’s getting late, how about I finish up my studying for the day and we go relax in a nice, hot shower together?” Kyoko asked, face flushed, voice suddenly turning seductive, removing her reading glasses and looking up to Sayaka. 

Sayaka would never turn down an offer to shower with her girlfriend, especially on this night, when her reward for winning the challenge led to Kyoko’s talented, legal term spewing mouth working both her folds and clit ever so gently while she stood under the stream of hot water and tried to shampoo Kyoko’s hair, which was really easier said than done under the circumstances. And even though Sayaka almost slipped twice due to the amazing pleasure and environment in which Kyoko was pleasuring her, it was still one of the best orgasms of her life. 

The bragging rights that Kyoko allowed Sayaka to spew following the study session were also nice, too.

But almost better than both those things combined was when Kyoko came home a week later with an A+ on her data analysis quiz, and Sayaka could brag about how smart her criminal justice major girlfriend was, even though that particular study session had been far from ordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! c:


End file.
